Fairy tale
by RoxiKandi
Summary: Found in the woods at the tender age of six, an innocent little Yugi has lived with his grandpa for years until a mysterious person comes into his life and makes him question everything he's ever known. A dark force, a far off land and wings? Things he once thought were just stories now become his world; his fairy tale. *new to writing so hope you enjoy!*
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa, I'm home!" A young teen called as he entered the Kame Game shop followed by three others.

"Hello Yugi. I see you brought your friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea! How are you all?" Yugi's grandpa Solomon replied.

Joey, a blonde headed skinny guy just nodded his head in greeting having stuffed his mouth with a cookie he got from a bag in his hand. It wasn't unusual to see him eating something. Actually, it was unusual to see him not. Solomon kept asking him what his secret was because despite what he ate, he never gained a pound. The joke about it was that his stomach was a black hole and it might as well have been! When he didn't have food in his mouth, the blonde was a loud, funny guy. Always cracking jokes and being a goofball with his New York accent.

The just as skinny pointy haired brunette, Tristan, mumbled a respectful "hello sir" to him. Out of all the friends Yugi had, Tristan was the quietest. He could be loud at times, but it was usually when it came to something he was excited about. Mainly in rough housing or when getting too into a game like they were now. He was the tallest of the bunch, but only by an inch over Joey and that was a good six foot even.

Lastly there was Tea, a petit short haired brunette woman standing a good head shorter than Tristan. Confident and warm towards others, it's easy to see that she was well liked among their little group. She valued friendship and fairness a lot so she was like the glue between them all. Out of all Yugis' friends, Solomon liked her the most. Looking over at him, Tea gave him a great big smile and replied warmly "Hello there grandpa! I've been good thank you, how about yourself?"

"I've been well, thank you! Are you all here to play video games? If so, you're welcome to use the living room." He invited.

"Sure, thanks!" Yugi responded enthusiastically. He and the others eagerly left the room and started up their game. Solomon sighed good-naturedly and walked into the kitchen to make snacks for the teens. Getting out some crackers and juice, the man got to thinking about his grandson.

Yugi was a very peculiar teen. He was the shortest of the bunch and looked the age of ten but was actually eighteen. On top of that, he has crazy star shaped black with violet tipped hair and blonde bangs, and large amethyst eyes. It makes for an odd, but cute sight. Throughout the years that Yugi has been with his grandpa, he didn't grow up like most. He was what most parents called "the perfect child". Well behaved, kind, never acting out, helpful, and caring towards others. A few of his friends have said that Yugi could be the "embodiment of innocence" and that he would have made any parents proud. There was one thing in particular about Yugi though, that made him different from others.

Yugi didn't have any real memories of being very young. He knew he was adopted, but could never seem to remember anything from his other family. His grandpa adopted him when he was only six years old. He tried to help Yugi with remembering when he was still young, but nothing ever came about. Solomon had been worried that he had been neglected by his other family, and it's understandable why he thought that. While on a hiking trip with his old friend Author Hawkins miles and miles away from the city, he had found Yugi all alone. It had been raining and the temperature was dropping rather quickly being it was becoming fall, so the two men were heading back to the car to return home when they stumbled upon the small child.

He was wrapped in nothing but a strange looking blanket and looked very cold, confused and was quite distraught so immediately they took him to a doctor. After a little while at the hospital the physician came out and told him that the child was fine; all he had was a cold and slight amnesia. "Don't worry," he had said "he will be alright. There is no indication of neglect or abuse and from what our child specialist observed, there probably wasn't any mental abuse either." That sentence immediately calmed the two older men.

Weeks had passed with no sign of a missing child report so the physician told Solomon that the young boy was going to be put into the foster care system. Solomon immediately said the the child could come and live with him and that there was no problem. He had grown attached to the child and wanted to make sure he was cared for. The physician said that he'd get into contact with the child services and see if they could work anything out but couldn't make any promises. It had taken a month, many phone calls, and lots of paper work, but soon after, Solomon took Yugi home where he grew up to be who he was today.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud disapproving yell from Tristan. "Dang it Joey, you're not supposed to do that! Go left! LEFT!" The reply was instant.

"No, ya nimrod! I'm supposed to go up! Go up, dammit!" Joey yelled at the character on the screen, concentration and irritation clear on his face.

"No Joey, if you go up any further, you'll... Haha! Your character is out!" Yugi cheered, earning a loud "no" from Joey. "I win this round!"

Joey was now rolling on the floor dramatically grieving his loss. "Oh come on you drama queen," Tea laughed "just start up another game. I'm sure you'll win this time."

"Yeah! I'll get ya this time Yug! Lets go!" Exclaimed Joey. Laughing at his friends antics, Yugi immediately started up another round and the rowdiness once again commenced.

Solomon looked away from the scene and smiled, fondly remembering the young boy he adopted all those years ago. 'He couldn't have turned out better.' he thought. 'He's made for great things.'

He didn't know how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny afternoon in Domino City. Sounds of the busy city, dogs barking, children playing, cars rushing around, and voices of shoppers filled the afternoon air.

A lone figure sighed as he took in the scenery and occasionally compared different things to his own home. 'Everything is so... strange compared to the kingdom. The colors seem less vibrant and plant life seems significantly reduced...' the figure stopped near some trees once his destination was in sight. 'Domino High, huh? I wonder if anything here has changed him. Hopefully not.' the man sighed once again. 'I hope everything goes according to plan...' his thoughts trailed off as a distinctive bell sound came from the building a few hundred feet before him. 'It's time.' And with that final thought he stood under a nearby tree and waited.

The school, quiet just a moment before, was now swarming with students eager to leave and go off to do their own activities. The figure searched the crowd quickly trying to find the person he so desperately wanted to see. He didn't have to search for long, because soon enough a short figure with tri-colored star shaped hair similar to his own came into view. The man felt his heart stop then speed up into double time. 'Its him!' he internally rejoiced. He was considering approaching the young teen so he could immediately set his plans into motion, but he noticed the young one wasn't alone. Three others surrounded him and they seemed to be having a conversation of sorts. He was close enough to hear them, but far away enough to where they couldn't see him. Deciding to wait just a tad longer, the man stayed hidden from view opting to watch the boy from afar. For now.

"Aw man, I can't believe that teacher! We didn't even get enough time to study for the test and I know I'm gonna fail." Joey groaned while massaging his temples. "I think he's got it out for me or something."

"Oh come on Joey, that's not true and you know it." Tea slung her arm over his shoulder. "He's always been like that, so don't be conceited." she winked with a joking smile on her face. Tapping her finger on his nose she said, "I know! Lets go do something that'll take your mind off things for a little while. Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Yeah! I heard they have this new game called 'Comet Crusher' or something like that. Everyone at school keeps saying how cool it is!" Yugi chimed in. "I mean, even Kaiba said it was a fun game." he added.

Kaiba was quite an odd person. To anyone who didn't know him, he could easily be described as a cold, icy being. He stands at a towering height of 6'4 (or so the group believed, never having actually asked him) with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and has an arrogant personality that could make you squirm. The man was the CEO of the famous gaming company called Kaiba Corp., so having a strong sense of self like his comes with the territory.

Joey stuck up his nose at the mention of the CEO. "Well if money bags said that, I don't wanna go anywhere near it! It might be contaminated with his germs or somethin." That statement basically describes the "relationship" between the two. They could hardly stand each other and often got on each others nerves. The blonde hated Kaiba's icy personality and rude words where the brunette disliked Joey all together.

"Oh come on Joey," Tristan spoke up. "There are other games, you dolt. That and with all the kids that play there, they're bound to clean the games once in a while. Now lets go! And while you're at it, you should invite your cute sister." He jokingly wiggled his eyebrows. Immediately the two began rough housing and mumbled grunts of "what did ya just say!?" and "lighten up!" could be heard.

Tea grabbed Yugi's arm and started in the opposite direction. "We'll be waiting for you two goofballs at the arcade!" She called back towards Joey and Tristan. They glanced up at the same time and quickly started running after their friends. "Hold on," Tristan yelled. "Wait for us!" And with that the group headed off towards the arcade.

The figure came out from his hiding place and slowly started to follow, thinking 'This might get interesting.'

000

"Aw man, I need to be getting home in a little bit. Gunna have to finish my homework and a few chores eventually ." Tristan sighed. The group had been at the arcade for a good two hours now and it was getting to be dinner time.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. " I need to go check on Serenity and my mom here soon, too. Anyone wanna go get a smoothie before we have to leave? There's a good place across the street." Everyone mumbled in agreement and with that they headed for the exit door near the front.

The place was a bit crowded today so it was no surprise when Yugi accidentally bumped his shoulder into someone. What was a surprise though, was the strange sensation he felt when he came into contact with the stranger. It startled him so much that he jerked back and ended up falling to the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry, young one," The man apologized. "I did not see you there. Are you alright?" He extended his hand to help him.

Yugi barely registered what he said because he was far too distracted. The man before him looked very similar to himself. He had the same tri-colored hair, but a few differences. He had red tips instead of purple, a few blonde highlights that went up along with the few front spikes, and was delightfully messy like he just got out of bed. His skin was tan, and he seemed taller than Yugi was, but the one thing that mainly caught his attention were the mans eyes. They were more narrow than his own giant eyes and the color was different. A rich, deep crimson red that seemed to sparkle. Yugi felt that he could get lost within them for days if he was given the opportunity. There was something about him though. Looking into his eyes, Yugi felt warmth and...recognition? He felt he knew this man, but he had no idea how. Everything about him seemed so familiar...

His thoughts were broken off by Joey who came over once he realized what happened. "What the hell happened?" He slapped the newcomers hand away. "Yug, are you alright man? Here lets get you up."

Blushing heavily, Yugi grabbed onto his friend so he could right himself again. Before he could say anything, Joey started up again. "Who are you? You better not have pushed him down intentionally, cuz if you did..." He paused as Yugi's hand pressed gently onto his arm, giving the other some time to answer.

"I'm very sorry about that. No, I did not intentionally push him down. I didn't see him so we ended up bumping into each other. And to answer your other question, my name is Atem, but everyone refers to me as Yami." He quickly responded but never once taking his eyes off Yugi.

"It's okay, it was just an accident. Don't mind him though," he mumbled, pointing towards a glaring Joey. "He's a bit protective."

For some strange reason, the man called Yami had a smile on his face like he knew something the others did not. "Well it's good to have friends that care much for your well being, yes?"

Nodding slightly Yugi replied, "Yes, it is. Again, sorry about bumping into you. We have to go now."

"Of course, I don't mean to keep you. I bid you a good day." Yami then walked out of the arcade and started down the road. 'Yes! I've established contact. Now the rest should play out.'

"What a strange guy." Joey slowly said. Then he started out the door with the others following behind.

'Yes' Yugi thought. 'Strange indeed. But why do I feel like I know him?' He brought his hand up to his shoulder. It still tingled from where he and Yami touched. It wasn't bad; it was warm and pleasant. After buying a smoothie, he and his friends said their goodbyes and started off their own ways. There was only one thought on Yugi's mind as he made his way home. 'Just who was that guy?'

000

There goes the second chapter. Feel free to leave a comment/review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Yami sighed softly as his feet touched the ground and slowly made his way into the palace; his wings dragging lightly behind him. As he walked through the halls everyone stopped and bowed to him before hurrying off to their other duties. Quickly going through the correct hallways and corridors, he finally came around to his room. Upon entering, he continued to think of his encounter with Yugi merely a hour before.

Sighing yet again, he turned to the right and went into his personal wash room. Stripping his shirt off, he caught his reflection in the mirror on the wall. Turning slightly to the side he took in his wings' reflection. They were as crimson as his eyes and about half his height, reaching from his neck to his knees. They started out a lighter crimson where the connected to his shoulder blades and then became darker in color as they reached the edges. When in the right light, an iridescent gossamer shine could be seen.

Running his fingers lightly over them, he sadly thought 'They were much prettier when Yugi was here'. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he spun around to where his clothes were kept and pulled out a simple white, short sleeved tunic and matching trousers. Carefully pulling his wings out of the holes in the back of the fabric, he left his room in search of the garden. Along the way he ran into his friend Mana who came with him from his Fathers kingdom to the north.

"Hello Prince Atem! How are you today?" Mana cheerfully asked. She was one of Yami's closest friends. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin just like his own, and just a little bit more ditzy than most. He found that she was very easy to get along with and was very trustworthy when they first met.

"Mana, how many times do I have to tell you? We are friends so please, call me Yami." he smiled. "I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I just can't help it! I'm so used to calling you by that so it's difficult to change, but I'll keep trying. I'm doing great! I learned a few more charms today, although Master Mahaad says I need a bit more practice." she finished with a wink. Mahaad was another trustworthy friend of Yami's. He came with him when Yami left his fathers kingdom to come here to the main kingdom of the land. He was what most of the people here call a master magician. He was very knowledgable and powerful, but he only uses his magic when need be.

"That's great Mana. But yes, practice makes perfect. We all know what's happened in the past." They both chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, I might have been a bit disastrous but hey, I was young." she shrugged as if that excused everything. "So what are you up to?"

"I was on my way to the garden. I'm hoping to see the Queen there." he replied.

"Well don't let me stop you! I have to get these books back to Master Mahaad anyways." and with a clap of her hands, two books appeared out of thin air. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all," he smiled. "I'll see you soon." And with that they went their separate ways.

After a few moments, Yami finally came across the garden. Walking along the cobblestone path lined with beautiful and colorful plants and flowers, he came across a circular seating area. A stone table sat in the middle of three benches and a small pond with stones large enough for sitting was to the far right. Seated next to the pond was the person he came to visit.

Queen Titania sat on one of the few stones beside the edge of the pond. She had long, flowing silver hair and gossamer silver wings with white. Yami noticed that she wore a long white gown today. Usually she wears blues or purples. Walking up towards her, he sat down on a stone near her and slipped his feet into the water.

The Queens silver eyes were on him at once. "Is anything troubling you, my dear?"

"No, nothing is troubling me." he replied. He met her gaze as a delighted grin started to make its way on his face. He said," Everything is well. I saw Yugi today. Well, we bumped into each other actually. My arm still feels so warm from the contact."

Instantly, Titania had absolute joy in her eyes. "You needn't wait any longer. Soon he will return home. He is your beloved hikari after all."

"Yes," he replied "But I am not the only one who wishes for his return. Soon you will have your son back and the kingdom will once again have its' prince."

"Indeed," she happily sighed. "His father will be thrilled to hear about this. He misses him so much. It's high time he heard some good news after all that has been happening as of late."

Yami grimaced at the thought. "All will be well soon. The darkness has been receding since Yugi's absence so when he returns, we can banish it for good. It's only a matter of time." He stated reassuringly.

"A matter of time." She agreed as they slipped into a comfortable silence.

000

Sorry for the wait! I've been working a lot lately! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! -huggles-


End file.
